


You'd Think a Girl Would Learn

by Lesbian_Ducklord



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Ammonia Pining, F/M, I'm not funny, ah shit here we go again, follow up to the ep Cleanliness is Next to Badliness, no cussing this time round just clean language, once again i am not funny, time for some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Ducklord/pseuds/Lesbian_Ducklord
Summary: "He laughed at her. He hadn’t just said “no”. That would’ve hurt far less. No, no he had the nerve to laugh at her and the proposal."The events of Cleanliness is Next to Badliness leave Agent Ammonia Pine with a broken heart and a certain cocky chief agent with guilt and remorse. Lucky for Steelbeak, Ammonia Pine doesn't easily forget her feelings.
Relationships: Ammonia Pine/Steelbeak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	You'd Think a Girl Would Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Got a sudden mini paragraph in my head and wrote it in my phone notes. Finally got full inspiration the other night so here's this.
> 
> Is the title a reference to I Won't Say I'm In Love? Maybe.

One mission. All it took was one mission and Ammonia Pine had made what she considered to be one of the worst decisions of her life. First he tells her there’s a nasty stain he can’t clean. Then he tells her “Ya know, I’ve always admired youse.” Next thing she knows, she’s on a string of bank heists with Steelbeak and she is head over heels. Ammonia had thought he was just as in love with her as she was with him. Thought that for the first time in a long while, someone returned the strong feelings she had. Oh boy, was she wrong.

He laughed at her. He hadn’t just said “no”. That would’ve hurt far less. No, no he had the nerve to laugh at her and the proposal. You would think she’d learn. Would think she’d stop answering the phone when it was his number or not open the door when he came around. Unfortunately for Ammonia Pine however, ignoring the chief agent, and her feelings for him, wasn’t that easy. 

So here she found herself, leaned against the door of her apartment with a certain rooster on the other side knocking. Millions of thoughts and questions ran through her mind. Did she open the door? Did she use a phrase she wouldn’t normally to get him to go away? Did she pretend no one was home? The pigeon’s thoughts were interrupted when Steelbeak seemed to make the decision for her.

“Ammonia? I know youse are in dere.” His calls from outside the apartment were met with silence. Steelbeak sighed and shifted the white flowers in his hands. “Ammonia, please-” this time she didn’t stay silent. 

“Oh just stop it already! I’ve heard it all from you before and Ammonia Pine will not be made a fool twice!” Steelbeak was slightly stunned by the sudden shouting. It certainly wasn’t the first time she had shouted at him, but given that she had been silent before he figured he’d be receiving the silent treatment today. Apparently that was not the case. Inside, Ammonia gripped tightly at her dress sleeves. Hot tears of anger and hurt welled up in her eyes, but she did her best to blink them back. He wouldn’t hear or see her cry if she had anything to say about it. 

There’s silence for a minute before Steelbeak’s voice can be quietly heard through the door. “Please,” there’s a small pause, “Please, just...hear me out?” Steelbeak doesn’t get any response and after a minute, takes that as a cue to continue. The rooster takes a deep breath in, swallowing his pride for once. If he had any chance of getting through to her, he needed to be sincere and cut the arrogance. “I know I hurt youse...real bad. I messed up. Made a mess of tings youse could say!” He lets out a weaker version of his normal laugh only to awkwardly clear his throat when his joke is met with silence. 

Steelbeak continued, “Look, da ting is, I don’t tink I’ve stopped regrettin hurtin youse da way I did. I want ta make it up to youse howeva I can. Truth is, I feel a way I haven’t felt for anyone before when I’m with youse.” Ammonia feels her heart skip a beat when she hears that. “I want a chance to show youse dat I mean dat. I want a second chance with youse.” 

Steelbeak waits with bated breath for an answer. The rooster in question jumps when the door is quickly opened to reveal the woman who’s been constantly occupying his thoughts lately. Ammonia stood before him with tears rolling down her cheeks, a stern expression plastered across her face. Steelbeak tried to speak only for Ammonia to cut him off. 

“You have a lot of nerve coming around to ask for a ‘second chance’.” Ammonia’s words dripped with anger and hurt. “Do you even know how bad you hurt me? How many times I’ve sat here asking myself over and over again, ‘What did I do wrong?’ and “What was it I said?’....How many times I’ve blamed myself when you’re the shallow one who used me! Do you even care about any of that?!” 

Steelbeak flinches a bit. He knows she’s right and isn’t going to defend himself. He needs to admit he’s wrong if he wants any semblance of hope Ammonia will give him a second chance. Ammonia just glares at him for a second before wiping some of the tears away, her gaze turning downwards. Her next words are barely above a whisper, “You laughed in my face when I was vulnerable enough to show the extent of my feelings for you...and then you turn around and say you have feelings for me? What am I supposed to think anymore, Steelbeak?” The anger is gone for now. All that can be heard is the sadness and hurt. 

Steelbeak silently sets the flowers down on a nearby table and cautiously steps closer to Ammonia. “B-” he catches and corrects himself, “Ammonia, I know I hurt youse. I can’t change dat, but I do want a chance to fix tings.” The rooster slowly and gently slides a finger under Ammonia’s chin to guide her teary gaze upwards. “I….I want a chance to prove to youse ya aren’t just a way for me to get out of doin woik.” Steelbeak takes a shaky breath in and looks Ammonia in the eyes, “Dat I genuinely care about youse.”

Ammonia stares up teary eyed at Steelbeak. The same man who laughed in her face then was now holding her gently and speaking to her with genuine emotion for once. More questions began to run through her mind as the two agents stood there. Was he being sincere this time? Could she trust him? Would she regret this? Would she get hurt again? 

“Please, Ammonia.” Once again she finds herself pulled from her thoughts by his words. Ammonia looks to the ground, to the flowers, and back to Steelbeak. Maybe it was the way he was speaking and looking at her, maybe it was how much she wanted him deep down, or maybe it was her lack of energy. But after a moment, Ammonia quietly begins to laugh causing Steelbeak to raise a brow in confusion.

“Clearly you didn’t learn from the last time about properly cleaning flowers for dust, hon.”


End file.
